The Tales I Could Tell
by Lucy Light
Summary: George Foyet comes back to seek revenge on Aaron Hotchner through his daughter Delia. Emily/Hotch. Rated M now for mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A couple of weeks ago I had a dream where Hotch had got remarried and now also had two girls called Delia and Ellie(for some reason). Didn't dream much about the mother but eventually I decided to have it be Emily. The girls were pretty small in the dream but since the idea of this story started to take form I came to the conclusion that Delia at least had to be a teenager(obviously), which also jumped Jack's age up a bit. The idea is that this is going to be George Foyet's revenge on Hotch and... I know that this first chapter seems pretty tame but it's going to get... well I might have to change the rating to M a little later. So, if you're easily disturbed... well... you shouldn't be watching Criminal Minds.

I'm not entirely happy with this but... if I don't post it now I never will. Also I'm in Thailand for about a week and a half so I won't update immediately. But I will update(10 hour flight).

* * *

The ball smashed against her hand and hit the floor with a loud "thunk". Christie threw her hands up and screamed. She was way too ecstatic for this game. But Delia didn't really mind. So, when she threw her bony arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, she patted her back awkwardly.

The noise of her teammate's sneakers reverberated against the floor as they all made their way towards the showers, smiling and giggling. She was about to do so as well but a firm and strong arm stopped her in her tracks.

"You did great today Miss Hotchner"

"Thanks Coach… I've learned from the best"

"My but is for sitting, not for kissing" he gave her shoulder a mild squeeze and met her eyes. She looked down.

"Coach… I really have to go. I have to pick my sister up from soccer practice"

"Soccer? So the volleyball bug didn't bite the whole family?"

"No sir… just me"

"Well… as I said you've got some talent. How long have you been playing?"

"I've been in the club since I was about 6… and I've played on the beach with my brother almost every summer since I was 4… though I didn't really know what I was doing then"

"Brother…Jack, is it?"

Delia frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes…how'd you…"

"I used to teach gym at his school…you're the only other Hotchner I've ever met"

"Yeah…it's not… it's not common…"

"That it isn't" his gaze was drilling into her skin leaving a flaming heat behind it. Delia smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Coach"

"See you"

* * *

Delia threw the door open and kicked off her sneakers.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone…" she shouted into the darkness. "Hmm…"

With a swift movement she dropped her gym-bag and scuttled up the steps to the second floor.

"Jack? You home?" she knocked on her brothers door.

"Delia!" Ellie was shouting from below, her hair wet and tangled.

"Ells…" Delia was leaning over the railing. "Is it raining?" She looked questioningly out the window. It hadn't been a second ago.

"No… Todd sprayed me with the hose" Ellie responded, wiping her face with a muddy arm.

"Ugh, don't do that…. Take a shower will you?"

"Where's mom and dad?"

"I don't know… guess they're working late"

Ellie shrugged and walked to the bathroom, her muddy feet slapping against the floor.

"You COULD take your shoes of in the hallway" Delia shouted to no avail. Her sister wasn't listening. "Great…"

Right then the door slammed open. "I know, I know, I'm late, I'm late" Emily Prentiss exclaimed while kicking of shoes, dropping bag and stumbling towards the kitchen, all at once. She pulled a frying pan out of the cupboard and placed it on the stove.

"Where's Ellie?" Emily's head popped out of the kitchen and stared up at her oldest daughter.

"Showering… she left a little surprise for you on the carpet"

Emily glanced down . "Oh Ellie…" she sighed.

"Have fun" and with that Delia turned around and headed for her room.

"Is Jack home?"

Delia stopped in her tracks. Had he responded? No.

"No, I don't think so" she closed her bedroom door and sat down on the bed. "What was I gonna… oh yeah" she leaned down and rummaged through her bag. "Cell phone… Cell…there you are"

Her door opened.

"What?"

"I was just gonna tell you that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes"

"Well tell me then…"

Emily smiled and closed the door.

"Jeesh" she scrolled through her messages. _"Go out tonight?"_ –Leslie

An old message. Should she respond? _"Sorry, didn't see the message. Maybe some other time"_. She snapped the phone closed and stared at the wall.

The front the door opened and closed. Delia got up and left the room. She sauntered down the steps and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey dad…"

Aaron Hotchner looked up. "Hey Sweetie"

"You're getting fish sticks" Emily said from behind them.

"Festive" Delia responded.

"That's what you get for refusing to cook"

"Why can't Jack do it?"

"Why can't I do what?"

Jack Hotchner had appeared out of nowhere. Leather jacket slung over his shoulder and aviator-sunglasses resting on his head.

"Where have you been?" Emily said, ignoring the question.

"Out…" he started to leave.

"Out where?" Hotch shouted after his son.

"Just out…"

Hotch and Emily's eyes met.

"You think he's…" Emily started.

Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"…seeing someone?" Delia finished. "Of course he is… he brings girls home all the time!"

"When?"

"All…the…time…"

"But…I mean his never had a REAL relationship, has he?"

"How should I now…" Delia left the kitchen and scuttled back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Delz, can I borrow your deodorant?"

The usual idle chit-chat of the locker room was slowly seeping out along with the steam in the shower room.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Delia tossed it over and took the opportunity to stretch her arms out a bit. "I'm getting real worn out by this game"

"Well it's either this or stripping down at the old folks home" Christie responded while spraying deodorant on her armpits, in her hair and on her legs.

"What?"

"What, you haven't? Ever?"

"No… that's not… normal", Delia said and quickly nicked her deodorant back.

"Whatever losers" Christie left and left a thick layer of perfume behind her. Delia wrinkled her nose and followed.

"You coming Rita?"

"Nah, you go ahead…I've gotta wait for my mom"

"k…"

The locker room door slammed behind her.

"Miss Hotchner" came an all too familiar voice from behind. She swung around and stared into the eyes of her gym teacher/volleyball coach.

"Mr Grey"

"Do you need a ride?"

"Um…I…well I should…"

"Come on. Friend stood you up. You could use a shoulder to cry on." His smile was crooked and his eyes had a, for her, incomprehensible glint in them.

"How did you kno…"

"The walls here are paper thin"

Delia glanced sideways. "That they are… but I really feel like I'm starting to impose."

"Delia… it would be my pleasure"

The use of her first name made her uncertain. Would he have done this to any of his students?

"Really Coach I can walk…"

"You standing me up now" the smile was back.

Oh, what the hey.

"Fine…okay."

"That's my girl" he put his arm around her as he followed her out the door. When he opened the door for her and helped her in he quickly ran his hand through her hair. It made her stop for a second. But she shook it off.

"So, where too?" There it was again. That smile. "Just kidding" he started the car and begun to drive. The whole trip flew by in silence. Until they arrived.

"Oh, I just remembered. Can I come in for a moment? I need to ask your father something."

"Oh…um, no one is home right now. My parents are working at a case and…they're working late. So…"

"I don't mind waiting. If you don't mind having me around?"

She hesitated. Again. But…if he knew her dad.

"Um…no…I mean I guess. Yeah. Yeah come in."

They left the car and Delia let him in.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please" He sat down at the kitchen table and stared at her.

"OK well… I'll make you some."

"You know Delia…" he continued to talk as she was making the tea.

"Yes…"

"Has anybody ever told you that you look a lot like your mother?"

"I guess…you know her too?"

"Not as good as your dad. But who would've thought, huh? Who would've thought that your mother and father would end up together?"

Delia smiled. "Not them that's for sure"

"Yes… I heard it was because you came into the picture?"

She laughed a little. "Morgan said I wasn't the reason. I just sped up the process."

Mr Grey frowned a little. "Derek Morgan?"

Delia looked up. "You seem to know the whole team?"

He shrugged and leaned for the cup that she was handing over. He sat it down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her in closely and said:

"Wow…who would've thought that Aaron Hotchner could produce something so gorgeous"

Delia flinched. "You're hurting me. Please Mr Grey"

He got up and jammed her against the wall. "Oh yes… I was very pleased when I saw the face the named belonged to" He breathed in the scent of her hair and slowly let his fingers trace the back of her jeans.

"M…mr Grey…please…" she whimpered. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was panicking.

"You know how I got these scars? He pointed to a couple of traces that framed his face. "Your father gave them to me. He nearly beat me to death… and I wasn't very happy. Have you ever been beaten so badly that you almost died, Delia?" He brushed a string of hair away from her face.

The terror was starting to rush through her veins. A shiver went down her spine.

"Don't worry though… I'm not going to beat you" he looked down at her whimpering body. "No… we're going to have fun"

The smile was back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Delia was lying on the floor. She could feel the blood oozing down her things and she slowly crawled into the bathroom. Her thin body lay slumped on the floor until she cold manage to reach the shower. And there she sat for a while. Remember what had just happened. Replaying the last moments of her innocence before it was abruptly stolen from her. It hurt. It ached. She got up. She tidied. And she went into her room . She lay down on her bed. Everything was monotonous. Automatic. And then she heard the door slam. But she didn't move.

"Delia!" she could hear Ellie yell.

"In here" she responded. Also automatically.

Ellie entered and smiled. "Tired?"

"Aren't I always?"

Ellie shrugged. "Mom and dad won't be home for a while"

"I know" she said.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know"

"Okay then" Ellie left.

But Delia was still there. And trapped in her own mind. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Just a shorty to continue the story. I noticed some people were really into it.


End file.
